1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a watch case and band attachment structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional watch band attachment structure, as shown in the perspective view of FIG. 1 and the sectional view of FIG. 2, a watch case 1 and a watch band 2 are connected by means of a spring bar 3. The watch case 1 is provided with lugs 1c having holes 1a for inserting pins 3a of the spring bar 3 and a connector hook receiving portion 1b for receiving a connector hook 2a of a connector 2'. The connector 2' is soldered to the band 2 and holds the spring bar 3 (UK Pat. No. 2,129,280).
In the above-mentioned conventional structure, however, lugs 1c must be provided with holes 1a in their ends. For this reason, as the holes 1a approach nearer to the distal ends of the lugs 1c, the lugs 1c lower further and a difference H between the lower surface of the watch case 1 and the lower surface of the lug 1c becomes larger. Thus, there poses a problem on the appearance.